


Technobabble

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [75]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: 100Words (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: technobabble
Series: My Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1





	Technobabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100Words (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: technobabble

Slightly out of breath, Casey paused, eying Zeke with a grin. „You don't know what I am talking about,“ he stated.

Zeke smirked. „No, this is technobabble I'm not interested in,“ he admitted.

„But you should. This computer is the newest shit; I am even thinking about it, to buy one before I'm going to college next autumn.“

„Uhm... did you notice the price?“

„Stupid realist!“ Casey rolled his eyes. „At least I can dream a bit.“

Zeke laughed. „Or you ask your future roommate. Let's make a deal. I'll buy the computer; you will teach me to use it.“


End file.
